La noche de bodas
by Hanabi Sarutobi
Summary: Pequeño one-shot, está ubicado después del fic confesiones..espero les agrade y espero continuar avanzando...y este va dedicado a FEGA pues me pidió Lemon y ahí está creo que aún no es tan bueno...pero espero mejorar


Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

La noche de bodas

Estaban ahí los 2 solos, ya todos se habían ido a su casa y estos lo sabían porque Yamato fue a cerrar la puerta cuando el último grupo de invitados se fueron...estaban en su nueva casa, en su nueva recamara...y era su noche de bodas...estaban muy nerviosos, porque su noviazgo había sido muy bonito, pero la verdad se trataban con mucho respeto apesar de tener 23 años ella y 27 él.

Los 2 se recostaron sobre la cama y ella empezo a quitarse su kimono de bodas...él la observaba, cuando recordó que debajo de esa ropa de boda, generalmente las mujeres no usaban interiores, se le subieron los colores al rostro y le dijo

―Ayame espera―

―¿qué pasa Tenzo?―

―dejame ayudarte a quitar eso―

―¿nani?, yo puedo sola―

―¿no quieres que te ayude?―

―bueno si me lo dices así, ven...además me está costando trabajo desatarme el nudo del obi― se acercó a la espalda de su ahora esposa

―¿y por qué tu ofrecimiento?― dijo ella un poco divertida

―pues ahora soy tu esposo y debo ayudarte en lo que pueda, aunque tu no me lo pidas― mientras decía esto él recordaba lo que le había dicho Kakashi justo cuando Anko y Shizune había ido por él y la gondaime

Flashback

―Yamato...ahora es tu turno no olvides lo que te enseñe en ese libro―

―hai― mientras recordó un libro que Kakashi le regalo, justo el día se suponía sería su despedida de soltero, habían decidido no hacerle uno porque él suplico para que no la hicieran y Kakashi acepto muy decepcionado...pero había decidido que si no había despedida al menos no podía negarse a que fueran a la casa de Kiba a solo platicar anécdotas...Yamato aceptó sin pensar lo que ahí sucedería

_Flashback_

Yamato llegó puntual a la casa Inuzuka, Kakashi le dijo que ahí sería la reunión pues en su casa sería la reunión de las chicas...y pues además la mamá de Kiba no iba estaba en casa pues ese día saldría de misión y llegaría hasta las 6 am del siguiente día. Se sentó sobre el sillón y estaban ahí sentados alrededor de én sobre unos cojines que el suponía habían arreglado para dicha ocasión, todos estaban alrededor de él y en el centro del arreglo de cojines había una pequeña mesa, en dónde estaban las botanas y el refresco, seguramente para conversar pensó Yamato cuando Kiba dijo

―¿a qué hora le daremos los regalos a Yamato-sensei?―regalos me íran a adelantar los obsequios de la boda, pensó Yamato cuando de repente vió acercarse a Sai junto a un "obsequió" y dijo

―aquí está el mío― dijo el pelinegro

―arigato Sai ¿y de qué trata el libro?―

―pues a mí me gusto mucho...lealo se llama "el arte de las caricias" creame que le va ayudar en mucho― dijo Sai con su sonrisa habitual, después se acercó Choji y dijo

― yo no sabía que darle así que le dije a Kakashi me ayudara...creo que no era el único un poco confundido pues nos acompañaban Lee, Kiba y Gai-sensei...y pues le pregunte al jovén que atendía y me dijo que esto sería bueno a mi me pareció también― entonces le entrego una pequeña bolsa, ahí iban una crema batida, chocolate derretido, miel, mermelada de varias frutas (durazno, zarzamora,piña,fresa, chabacano), pintura corporal comestible con sabor, y dijo

―probe todas las pinturas y son muy ricas...pero la verdad aún no sé para que sirven...pero como me gusto tanto el sabor que no me pude resistir y se las compre―todos cayeron de espaldas, a excepción de Kiba que tampoco entendía muy bien la utilidad de las mismas, este se acercó y le dijo

―yo no compre nada, pues bien no sabía que eran esas cosas, así que mi madre hizo la compra por mí espero que le guste― le entrego una pequeña caja de regalo y al ver lo que tenía los colores se le subieron al rostro y deció guardar el regalo y no enseñarselo a los demás

―Aquí está el mío, me ayudo a elegirlo Tenten pues a mí no se me dan esas cosas― dijo serio el Hÿuga, le había dado ¿un juego de esposas?...cuando vieron la cara de Yamato todos echaron a reír y Lee dijo

―así la llama de su juventud no será detenida― mientras los demás voltearon a ver al Hyuga

―no te conocía esos jueguitos, cuñadito― dijo el ojiceleste

―callate Naruto o le dire a Hinata te deje de cocinar Ramen― amenazo mientras al otro se le cristalizaron los ojos

―¿y eso para que es?¿para qué te amarren a la puerta cuando quieres huir de sus platillos?― dijo el Inuzuka un poco confundido y todos volvieron caer de espaldas, pero tampoco Choji lo hizo en está ocasión pues pensaba su argumento tenía fundamentos, después seguía Naruto

―aquí está mi regalo― le entrego en seguida, una bolsita llena de condones de todos colores, sabores y formas, a lo que el Inuzuka dijo

―porque le das globos, si no es fiesta infantil― todos de nuevo cayeron pero más precipitadamente

―callete baka...acaso no sabes lo que son― dijo el jinchüriki

―¿nani?...pues no...no todos tenemos sensei pervertidos como tú― todos voltearon a ver a Kakashi en ese instante y después a Sasuke

―alguien más no sabe que son―

―hai, yo ¿acaso no son globos?― dijo Choji

―no, son condones― dijo Shikamaru mientras daba un gran bostezo

―ah esos son los condones―

―hai―

―ah, ya se para que sirven Asuma nos lo explico hace tiempo― dijo esto con un poco de añoranza

―¿y para qué sirven? ―pregunto el Inuzuka

―pues tu también estabas ahí Kiba― intervino por primera vez Shino

―¿nani?―

―acaso no lo recuerdas...la ocasión que Kurenai se fue con Ino y Hinata y nos dejo con Asuma-sensei para darnos "esa" información―

―ahhhhhh...ya lo recorde...¿esos son las cosas que sirven para eso entonces?― gruño Kiba

―hai, respondieron todos al unisolo―

―ah, está bien...pero entonces si tu sabes eso, porque no los usaste para que Hinata no tuviera un hijo de un baka como tú―

―callate Kiba―gruño Naruto

―no le hagas caso teme...solo lo dice para molestarte ―dijo Sasuke mientras le dió su regalo a Yamato...eran muchas velas de colores

―¿y eso para qué teme?―

― es para hacer el ambiente―

―¿nani?―

―olvidalo― ahora paso Shino y Shikamaru, el primero le dió un recetario y el segundo unos guantes para la limpieza

―¿y eso?―

―porque las mujeres también necesitan ayuda...creanme que esto es más efectivo que todo lo que le acaban de dar...bueno quizá el libro también ― dijo Shikamaru, después Gai sensei, le dió escencias aromáticas

―las velas y los aromas hacen el ambiente perfecto ― y lo abrazo fuertemente y grito

―para que su llama de la juventud brille hasta la eternidad―

―tiene razón Gai-sensei― y abrazo a Yamato mientras sus ojos brillaron con la misma intensidad y aquí está mi regalo... era un enorme espejo

― y eso ¿para qué?―

―no sé pero como me veía totalmente en él no pude resistirme y se lo compré, dijo el chico que era para poner en el techo, pero la verdad pongalo donde sea, porque no entiendo porque se tiene que poner ahí― ahora los únicos que calleron de espaldas fueron Naruto, Kakashi, Gai e Iruka, este último le regalo unos lindos discos de música

―estos usenlos cuando quieran son muy relajantes―, él único que faltaba era Kakashi y le dió otro libro pero ese tenía imagenes y dijo

―aquí está mi regalo...espero le des buen uso― se acercaron todos curiosos a la mesa para ver dicho libro mientras Yamato lo empezo a hojear dichoso libro, mientras sus colores le subían al rostro y Kiba detrás de ellos, decía

―dejenme pasar que yo también quiero ver, grrrrr ― Yamato cerro el libro y dió las gracias a Kakashi mientras Choji estaba tan colorado o más que Yamato los 2 de verde tenías llamas en sus ojos y los demás no dijeron nada solo se veían entre ellos, después platicaron algunas anécdotas y se dirigieron hacia sus casas.

Fin de flashback

―entonces...no nos decepciones Yamato...ahora es tu turno―

―quiero muchos nietos...eso también para tí Shizune no creas que con 3 ya estás salvada―

―no le hagas caso a Tsunade-sama...está un poco tomada―

―no estoy tomada...y quiero muchos nietos― dijo cuando salían y detrás de ellos veía Teuchi junto a Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Shiho, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro, Sari, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Neji y Kiba.

―arigato Yamato-sensei y que tenga buena noche― se despidieron todos

―arigato por venir―

―hasta mañana Teuchi-sama―

―¿tienes misión mañana?―

―salgo por la noche―

―dile a Ayame que se quede aquí que no vaya al restaurante y si no te disgusta la vengo a acompañar después de cerrarlo, mientras llegas de tu misión―

―no, venga que está es su casa también―

―arigato Yamato-sama―

―arigato a usted Teuchi-sama―

―sayonara Yamato-sama―

―sayonara Teuchi-sama― y vió como se esfumaban las figuras de todos a lo lejos y se introdujo en la casa donde ya lo esperaba su ahora esposa

Fin flashback

Ya había acabado de quitarle el obi, sus manos le temblaban, lo que noto de inmediato Ayame y pregunto

―¿pasa algo Tenzo?―

―no, nada solo estoy nervioso―

― no creo que tanto como yo en el día que las chicas me hicieron esa dichosa fiestecilla, que fue tranquila a petición mía y nunca pense me dieran eso― le empezó a platicar lo que aconteció ese día mientras ella lo recordaba

Flashback

Llegué puntual a la casa de los Namikaze, ya que ahí sería la dichosa fiesta... me dijeron como no quieres que festejemos en forma como está cuando se caso dijo Ino señalando a Matsurí con un dedo, bueno solo vamos a darte nuestros regalos, todas me dieron ropa...bueno si se puede llamar así la primera fue la Namikaze tan seria se ve y nunca pense que me pudiera dar eso...era una minibatita que apenas creo me pueda dar en los muslos transparente color lila con un bikini muy bajo, creía que eso era mucho cuando Shiho la más seria de todas me dió un traje de 2 piezas era un brasier con una minifaldita pegada a un minibikini color azulmarino, Sakura me dió un libro de recetas y me dijo a mi me sirve mucho, gracias no era más ropa después Ino me dió algo que no creía podía existir, era un brasier de media copa con una tanga color negra...mil colores subieron a mi rostro, después Kurenai me dió muchos guantes con diferentes texturas y me dijo les gusta mucho que les toques por doquier con estos guantes...mi cara cambio de color nuevamente, después Anko me dió un liguero y unas medias y me dice sin más

―no sabía que darte y como yo duermo sin ropa pues solo vi esto y pues te lo traje ― por Kami como me decía eso sin siquiera apenarse un poco, después siguió Shizune y me dijo

―yo fui con Anko y complete el conjunto que ella te compro ― me dió un coordinado muy lindo blanco, un bikini blanco con encaje con flores y el brasier con el mismo encaje muy bonito, después Matsuri me dió una bata mucho más decente al menos eso pense al verla pero cuando la tuve cerca no lo era tanto era una bata larga color trasparente color café con un bikini bajo pero no tanto como el que me dió la Namikaze, después vino Temarí, su coordinado era decente un bikini de los que me gustan con un top se notaba comodo, pero lo que me llamo la atención fueron los broches que tenía y dijo sin

―a Shikamaru le gustan así...a veces es tan perezoso― de nuevo se me subieron los colores al rostro y Ten ten me dió algo...que aún no entiendo

Fin flashback

―¿acaso no te dió un juego de esposas?―

―hai ¿cómo lo sabes Tenzo?―

― a mí también me dió una Neji y creo saber para que son―dijo esto con una mirada que Ayame no conocía en su ahora esposo

―¿qué pasa Tenzo?―

―solo recuerdo el encargo de alguién y no piensa romper mi promesa―

―¿nani?― Tenzo le dió un beso muy apasionado, mientras le abría el kimono a Ayame y verle lo que traía debajo del mismo

―supongo que los regalos de Anko y Shizune―

―hai Tenzo tienes razón―

―pero si te lucen bien― ella se puso rojiza por el comentario

―eso es la verdad y pues como shinobi me educaron para no demostrar mis emociones...―

―pero no para dejar de sentirlas― concluyo ella

―¿ya te lo había dicho? ―

―hai, el día que me dijiste que me amabas también dormido―

―pues recuerda también todo lo demás que te dije...ahora estamos solos...― de inmediato empezo a besarla al cuello, mientras deslizaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, cuando empezo a sentir como sus pezones empezaban a endurecerse y se detuvo ahí, empezo a acariciarlos sobre la ropa y descendió su boca hasta llegar ahí y empezo a succionarlos aún con la ropa interior puesta, mientras Ayame empezaba a quejarse

―creo que esto nos está estorbando un poco― y le quito el sotén sin contratiempo

―siguió su tarea con la boca, mientras sus manos continuaron su camino, empezó a tocar los muslos de su esposa y empezó a escuchar como está se quejaba más cuando le acariciaba esta parte así que se quedo un rato acariciando ahí, después acercó su otra mano a su entrepierna y descubrió que estaba totalmente húmeda empezó a acariciarla sobre su bikini y su esposa decía

―Tenzo por favor― después le quito el ligero, las medias y el bikini en pocos minutos y le empezo a introducir un dedo dentro de su intinidad y sus labios succionaban su vientre insistentemente y dejaron una marca morada sin querer, después enguyo otro dedo dentro de su intimidad y Ayame se arqueaba más

―Tenzo...Tenzoooo― al escuchar a su esposa llamarlo así lo exitaba en demasia, pues era la única que sabía su nombre, después bajo su boca hacía la intinidad de su mujer y la empezo a succionar y a meter su lengua como todo un experto

―ahhh, Tenzo...Tenzo―después empezo a asceder nuevamente su boca a sus senos y hacer nuevamente su trabajo y nuevamente cerca de sus pezones dejo otro morete, la empezo a jalar poco a poco hacia él, abrió sus piernas un poco más y las colocó alrededor de sus caderas y le dijo, mientras metía su miembro dentro de su intimidad

―Ayame...te amo― ella echo un chillido de dolor, el la abrazo contra él y le beso su frente, después empezo a notar que ella dejaba de quejarse y le dió una mirada de aprobación él empezo a moverse y ella también

―Ayameee―

―Tenzooo― se empezo a mover más rápido

―Tenzo más rápido por favor― él empezo a moverse aún más y repentinamente paro y la jalo hacia la orilla, la tomo por la cintura y le dijo

―ahora subete encima― él se sentó en la orilla

―ahi― se sentó encima de él, mientras el acomodaba su miembro en la entrada de su intimidad, él la introdujo un poco y ella descendió poco a poco, después ella empezó a moverse al ritmo que quería mientras le abrazaba la espalda y él empezó a succionar nuevamente sus pezones, empezaron a aumentar el ritmo poco a poco, hasta que ya era muy rápido, entonces empezaron a tensarse sus cuerpo, ella dijo en un gemido su nombre

―Tenzooo― y empezo a sentir como todo él se depositaba dentro de ella y sus liquidos se entremezclaron

―Ayame― después se miraron el uno al otro y ella se le vantó, cosa que ocasiono que Yamato lazara un último gemido, rescostaron uno al lado del otro y él le dijo

―hasta mañana que descanses...por lo cierto me dijo Teuchi-sama, que mañana no fueras a ayudarle al restaurant―

―¿nani?―

―hai y mañana salgo hasta al anochecer a misión, así que vendrá a acompañarte―

―hai, está bien ―

―pero antes te voy a dar una "recordadita" de que ya eres mi mujer antes de irme, ¿está bien?―

―hai...Tenzo, hasta mañana― le dió un beso y se durmieron uno junto al otro.


End file.
